


coming home

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Post-War, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линали совсем не принцесса, а Лави просто вернулся домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Аллену Уолкеру.

Но Линали принцессой никогда и не была, и поэтому на ее лице – изумление.  
\- Принцесса, - хрипло, беспомощно повторяет Лави. – Принцесса, я вернулся. Ты ждала меня?  
Линали покрепче прижимает к себе книгу и чуть склоняет голову набок. Ждала ли?  
\- Дурак, - выдыхает она, а к глазам уже подступают слезы. Она не вытирает их, не пытается скрыть, впервые за много-много дней Линали дает им волю – и плачет. Плачет беззвучно, только плечи трясутся; Лави терпеть этого не может и не знает, что с ней делать и как успокоить, если у него самого в душе – сплошная пустота, залитая чужой кровью.   
  
У Линали мокрые ресницы. Ждала ли?   
Тихим голосом просит никогда больше не называть ее принцессой, потому что не про нее это. Лави знает, конечно, Лави просто хочется вернуться к ней все тем же рыжим Книжником, а не уставшим солдатом проклятой войны.  
Ждала ли?  
Ждала.  
Ждала так, как ждут женщины, - терпеливо, молча, не жалуясь. Ждала тогда, когда другие теряли надежду.  
У Линали губы дрожат, а Лави смотрит на нее, смотрит долго, заново рисуя у себя в голове ее портрет. Она изменилась – он тоже другой.  
  
Старик когда-то говорил, что война никого не щадит, что нет для нее различий, что если все и бывают равны, то только на поле боя.   
  
Старик когда-то говорил, что война – старая подруга смерти; бок о бок они идут в течении времени.  
  
Лави – сорок девятый – войну сквозь себя пропустил, впитал в себя все, что мог только, и растворился в ней полностью и окончательно.  
  
Старик бы сказал, что он идиот.  
  
\- Ждала, - говорит Линали. – Я вас всех ждала.  
Лави безмолвно просит ее не продолжать, просит взглядом отчаявшимся, но она неумолима.  
\- Только ты вернулся. Ты и еще несколько.  
Жестко, отстраненно; внутри она все еще плачет по тем, кто так и не пришел.   
Книгу еще сильнее прижимает. Лави замечает название, и из груди его рвется рваный смех.  
\- Диккенс? Нет, серьезно… Диккенс?  
  
Она слабо улыбается в ответ на его внезапную вспышку смеха. На пару секунд они возвращаются в прошлое и, ослепленные тем счастьем, цены которому не знали, забывают о войне, точно и не было ее никогда, а была лишь команда – их команда.  
  
\- А ты меня, Лави, ты меня ждал? – спрашивает она.  
\- Но ты была рядом, - возражает он, и Линали бессильно закрывает глаза. Книга падает из ее рук, но Лави не торопится ее поднимать.  
Он обнимает Линали, обнимает неловко, обнимает так, как обнял бы Аллена или Юу; он обнимает ее, чтобы больше не отпустить и пройти с ней еще одну жизнь – пятидесятую.   
  
Лави не знает, что это будет за жизнь. Лави только знает, что вернулся домой: с выпотрошенной душой, с потухшим взглядом, с кровоточащей памятью. Но он дома.  
Он дома.  
  
И не забыты ужасы войны, и никогда ему не забыть ее, и будет она жить – в нем, через него – вечно. И по ночам он будет видеть страшные сны, болезненные сны.  
  
Но он дома.


End file.
